


The Day The World Ends

by pipertolkien1989



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Charmed, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU, Supernatural, Without a Trace
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipertolkien1989/pseuds/pipertolkien1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phoebe Halliwell gets a premonition of demons attacking New York they join forces with SVU and Major Case Squad to save the human race. Little do they know that they're not the only ones looking for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phoebe's Vision

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY. IT IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. BUFFY/ANGEL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR CREATOR AND THE WB. WITHOUT A TRACE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NBC. CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CBS (I THINK). LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT AND CRIMINAL INTENT BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND TO NBC AND ANY OTHERS THAT HAVE CLAIM ON THEM. SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE AND THE CW. CHARMED BELONGS TO CONSTANCE M. BURGE AND THE WB. ANY SONGS THAT ARE IN THIS STORY ALSO DO NOT BELONG TO ME BUT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I WILL ADD ANY ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMERS AT SAID TIME WHEN NEED BE.
> 
> This is a fan fiction that I have been working off and on with for over ten years. I have 11 chapters already re-typed and i have 25 chapters in all that are already finished and printed.

Chapter 1

Phoebe’s Vision

 

April 12th 2006    9:15am

San Francisco, California 

Halliwell Manor

Phoebe’s room

 

Like any other morning for the past couple of months Phoebe woke up screaming from another nightmare. Sitting up fast she dreads to open her eyes hoping beyond hope that her dream was not true. Slowly opening her eyes she finds herself in her room.

 

“Piper, Paige?!” ‘Oh god please still be here, oh please’ Phoebe thought urgently to herself.

 

“Phoebe?!” Piper and Paige screamed in unison.

           

“I’m in my room!” Phoebe hollered back.

 

Paige got out of bed a little slower than she should have but with the lack of sleep that she desperately needed was getting the best of her. That and the fact that her baby blue silk night gown and the sheets on the bed were having a fierce static battle. Within seconds Paige was out the door and down the hall standing next to her sister Piper both wearing a full face of concern. Phoebe grabbed the remote that was on the bed and turned the TV on. A small electric shock goes through her body as a vision appears.

                                   

                                    *Phoebe’s premonition*

            “Today we mourn Officers and District Attorneys from all over the United States. Our worst fear has come to life, the world as we know it is coming to an end.” Pictures of demons killing officers and builds crashing to the ground as Phoebe looks at the New York sky a plane fly’s over her head and drops a bomb.’

                                    *End premonition*

 

            Another electric shock through her body as she take a deep breath when the seriousness of the vision hits her. Paige and Piper ran quickly to Phoebe’s side to see what had frightened their sister.

 

            “Phoebe! Phoebe what did you see?” Piper asked urgently.

 

            “The end of the world.” Phoebe answered shockingly as she started to stare off into space.

 

 


	2. Getting Ready For New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones get ready for New York.

Chapter 2  
Getting Ready For New York  
  
April 12th 2006 9:20a.m.  
San Francisco, California  
Halliwell Manor  
Phoebe’s room  
  
  
  
“WHAT?! What do you mean the end of the world?” Paige asked confusedly.  
  
  
“Paige!” Piper said while smacking her on the arm still looking at Phoebe.   
  
  
  
“Now Phoebe, why don’t you tell us what you saw. Can you do that for me?” Piper asked with a worried look, running her hand through Phoebe’s hair, as she sat down next to her mouth slightly open in awe. When she was done they all had one question in mind. But Phoebe beat them to it.  
  
“What in the hell are they doing going after innocents and the law and like that in brood day light?” Phoebe asked.  
  
“I guess they thought taking the quiet way was taking too long.” Paige answered.   
  
“I know one thing is for sure, we are going to New York and we are going to need all the help we can get.” Phoebe said thinking back to her premonition.  
  
“Phoebe,” Paige asked shaking “do you know when this is going to happen?”  
  
  
“All I know is that it is going to happen very soon.”  
  
  
“What about packing? What about the kids?” Piper asked “We can’t just take them!”  
  
“Piper we are going to have to, we can’t just leave them. Plus they will be safe with us besides we might need their help. We have twelve hours to pack and get to New York. If you two can explain things to Billie and Leo about going to New York...”   
Phoebe picked up the phone as Paige nodded and left the room.  
  
“What are you going to do?” Piper asked.  
  
“I am going to call Darrel. We are going to need his help on this one.” Phoebe answered as she dialed. Piper headed out the door too shaken to say anything else.  
  
“Darrel. Hi it’s Phoebe. Now before you say or do anything, just whatever you do don’t hang up.”  
  
“And why not,” Darrel asked trying to keep from yelling “Don’t you get it, I don’t want anything to do with you.”  
  
“Darrel the world is going to end!” Phoebe yelled over Darrel.  
  
“What?” Darrel asked to make sure he heard this correctly.  
  
“It’s true. I know it’s hard to believe but demons are going to attack New York within a couple of days. I saw the world end.” Phoebe said while silently crying, “Demons are going to try to take over the world. We really need your help for everyone’s sake, including you and everyone in your life. So are you going to helps us or not?”   
  
“Okay, I’ll do it. When do we leave?”  
  
“You need to go home and pack, you’ve got six hours. Do what you need to do then meet us back at the house.” Phoebe ordered, not bothering to say bye and hung up the phone. She turned around to find everyone looking at her. “Darrel is going to help. I gave him six hours to get done with everything he needed to do.”  
  
“What’s going on, what’s so urgent?” Leo asked with his back against the door frame, his arms crossed over his t-shirt, and was also wearing pajama bottoms. Billie, the Halliwell’s friend and sister in all but blood, stood right behind him, wearing a white tank top and matching pajama shorts.  
  
“Demons are going to attack New York City, starting with innocents and the New York Police Department along with their District Attorneys.” Phoebe sighed, “Basically they are going after the law members in the worst crime city in the country.”  
  
Before Leo could say anything Paige was back with the boys. “Good now that we’re all here,” Phoebe said changing the subject, “we need to get ready for New York City.” She didn’t want to have to go to keep going over her vision again and again. “When I find the people I’m looking for and gather them, I’ll try to give everyone an idea of what’s going on.” As Phoebe finished she turned to her sisters. “Piper I need you to get anything and everything that has anything to do with protection from the kitchen. I’m going to get the Book of Shadows, Crystals, candles and other important things that we might need from the attic. For everyone else pack lightly because we’re not arriving on a plane.” Phoebe stated as she herself started to pack.  
  
A few moments later Piper and Leo were back in their own room getting ready for their trip across the United States to save the world.  
  
“So are you going to tell me what’s going on or am I going to have to wait until we get to wherever we’re going?” Leo asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.  
  
“What is there to say, Phoebe had a premonition of the world ending, or that it’s going to end in a few days or more. Demons are going to try to take over our law and order.” Piper looked at Leo for comfort with tears streaming down her face. She didn't have any solution to the situation, she was scared, and her face showed it. Leo walked up to her and put his arms around her.  
  
“Piper I won’t let anything bad happen to this family or the world. I love being down here too much to let anything bad happen to you. You have to believe that we can get through this.”  
  
“I know, I’m just scared because this is totally different from what we deal with every day.”  
  
With twelve hours almost up and everyone had done a great deal of crying, everyone was gathered by the front door. “Now does everyone have what they need to go to New York?” With a silent nod from the adults, Phoebe continued asking questions. “Paige do you have a picture of where we need to orb in?”  
  
“Got it all pictured in my head.” Paige answered with a nod.  
  
“Okay everyone grab hands. We’re going to New York.” Phoebe stated with a sad smile.


	3. Cole Turner Resurrected?

Chapter 3  
Cole Turner Resurrected?  
  
  
  
April 13th 2006 9:35p.m.   
New York City, New York  
16th Precinct  
  
Phoebe stepped up to the counter in the main office of the 16th Precinct and asked for the floors for Caption Cragen of the SVU Department was on.  
  
“Hi my name is Phoebe and I’m looking for the Special Victims Unit. Do you happen to know what floor that’s on?”  
  
“6th floor, elevator is to your right.” answered the receptionist.  
  
Phoebe went back to the elevator where her family stood waiting for an elevator. The Charmed Ones were the first off the elevator.  
  
“See anyone you recognize?” Paige asked softly  
  
Before Phoebe could answer a woman walked up the group. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders and a black dress t-shirt with matching dress pants with Spalding tennis shoes.  
  
“Hi my name is Olivia Benson, can I help you?” the officer asked.   
  
“Yes, hi my name is Phoebe Halliwell and I need to talk to…” Phoebe paused as she looked down at the names on the note pad that she had written before leaving the Manor. “You, Elliot Stabler, Caption Cragen , Odafin Tutola and John Munch.”  
  
“Why what’s going on?” Olivia asked quietly  
  
That’s when Darrell stepped up to the plate and flashed his badge. “Hi my name is Darrell Morris from San Francisco Police Department. I have reason to believe that the SVU squad, is in fact, in danger of their life. Can we please talk to you in private?” Darrell asked with a pleading look.  
  
“Sure, follow me. Anything for a fellow officer.” Olivia said with a half-smile. “Elliot, Fin, Munch” Olivia whispered catching their attention, “we’re wanted in the Captain’s Office.” Immediately the men from the other side of the office entered Captain’s Cragen’s office with the rest of the group, Olivia in the lead. When everyone was in, one of the men closed the door behind them.  
  
“What the hell is this? Some sort of party? What’s with the luggage?” Cragen asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
“I’m sorry to disturb you Captain but these people have some unsettling news.” Olivia waved her finger to the new comers.  
  
Once again Darrell knew exactly what to do and stood up to the plate. “Hi, my name is Darrell Morris, and I’m from the San Francisco Police Department.” Darrell said once again introducing himself and flashing his badge. “These are my friends Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Their two children, Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe and Paige are Piper’s sisters and this…” pointing to the only blond in the room “is Billie Jenkins.”  
  
Not thinking of anything else to say the Caption asked, “I thought you said you had some unsettling news.”  
  
Taking this as her cue, Phoebe stepped up to the plate. “Hi Captain. I don’t know how to say this but we don’t have that much time. The world as we know it is now on the edge of coming to an end. The battle between good and evil is about to end. You may not want to believe it, and take it from me I don’t either, but it’s true.” Phoebe started to explain while tears streaming freely down her face. “I saw every single one of us die trying to save this world.”  
  
All the sudden two men started laugh hysterically, but when they looked up they got a firm look from Piper, they immediately shut up. Olivia stood up from where she was sitting and asked to spell it out and start from the beginning.  
  
Phoebe walked up to the door and locked it. `This is going to take a while’ the Charmed Ones thought in unison. Phoebe took a deep breath, “To start off, I need two more people that need to hear this because I’m not going to explain this again.”  
  
“Okay, who do you need?” Cragen asked picking up a pen  
  
“I need Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren.”  
  
Cragen nodded and picked up the phone and dialed. “Hey Alex it’s Cragen. I need you and Goren to come down here to the SVU pronto.” Once that was said he hung up without a good-bye or a please and thank you. Then Cragen unlocked the door and stepped outside and shut the door behind him telling his co-workers silently not to follow. Stabler was the first to break the silence. “Hi I’m Olivia’s partner Elliot Stabler and this is,” Pointing to his left where a black man was standing next to a tall, gangly older white man with salt an’ pepper hair. “Fin Tutola and his partner John Munch.”  
  
As soon as Stabler finished his introduction Cragen opened the door. “Okay everyone out. There is no more room in here for more people and plus I’m claustrophobic.” When everyone was outside of the office they were greeted by two more people. Phoebe immediately knew who they were and walked up to them. “Hi my name is Phoebe Halliwell and you must be Goren and Eames. Please, if all of you will take a seat, I will try to explain why we are all here.” Phoebe asked as she took a seat as well, at a long table in what looked like a meeting room.  
  
Paige put her nephew Wyatt into the stroller next to Chris, who was sleeping.   
  
“Now please, tell me that someone here believes in magic?” Phoebe asked. Besides just telling them about her premonition and look like someone psychotic, she decided to see if anyone here was enough open minded to magic before going into what she saw early yesterday morning.  
  
“What kind of magic?” asked Goren.  
  
“Witches, warlocks, demons, that type of stuff.” Paige answered stepping up next to Phoebe.  
  
“You can't be serious.” Stabler asked and looked at the others. “She can’t be serious can she?”  
  
“Oh you don’t know who wrong you are.” Piper stated while looking at Paige. Giving Paige the okay signal to go ahead and show them her power. Orbs of white lights covered Paige’s body as she orbed from one side of the room to the other. When she reappeared all weapons were drawn and pointed to Phoebe and Piper’s head.  
  
“What the fuck just happened?!” Asked the SVU in unison.  
  
This time Goren answered the question, “She orbed.” It was silent now. Every eye in the room was on him with surprised looks on their faces. Leo spoke up this time. Finally he could pin point where he heard the name Robert Goren.   
  
“I know you, or at least I have heard about you.” Leo turned his thoughts back to the Charmed Ones to explain. “Robert Goren, also known as Bobby Goren, is the most wanted felon for turning his back against several Sources, the Tryad and Phoebe’s ex-husband Cole Turner.” Leo turned his attention back to Bobby, his partner seemed to not be effected with this information, but before he could say anything Stabler spoke up with a sour look on his face. He did not like to be kept in the dark as to what the hell is going on.  
  
“Excuse me for interrupting this happy moment, but same question here. What the hell just happened?”  
  
Leo was about to laugh, but if he in the same position he wouldn't want anyone to laugh either. “To those of you who are still behind, Phoebe, Piper and Paige are witches. ‘The Charmed Ones’, known as the most powerful witches to be born. I used to be their Whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches.”  
  
This time it was Munch’s turn to speak. Holding up his hand and stepping towards Leo. “Let’s just say hypothetically that I believe you, what are you doing here?”  
  
Phoebe took a step closer to Munch, “Well if you shut up, we’ll tell you.” Making it a point to glare at Stabler as she said this. “I saw the world fall into hell as demons attack everyone in New York. Starting with your law offices and every police precinct in the New York area.” She walked up to Bobby as if she was drawn to him. With the lightest touch another vision filled her mind. ‘Cole killing everyone in the police station’ when she came to she noticed that she was on the floor screaming as Piper ran to her rescue. “Cole?!”  
  
“What happened? What about Cole? What did you see?” Piper asked frantically, with searching eyes.  
  
“Cole! He’s alive. I saw him blow up this building.” Phoebe answered fresh tears streaming down her face.  
  
“How can he be alive if you vanquished him?” Piper asked.  
  
“Someone could have resurrected him.” Goren suggested.  
  
Munch, once again spoke up, this time he seemed to know what was going on. “So your ex-husband Cole Turner, one of the last Sources of all evil, has been resurrected? That Balthazar has come back with a plan and back up so he can take over the world. Am I getting this right so far?”  
  
“You’re a telepathic!” stated Billie with a smile on her face.  
  
“I hoped no one was paying attention, but I had to say something or else Stabler over here would have exploded with overwhelming confusion.” Munch said with a smile on his face shoving his thumb towards Elliot. “To answer to your question Stabler, Phoebe had a premonition.”  
  
Stabler’s face had gone a pale white with wide eyes.  
  
“When did you get that power?” Billie asked quite interested.   
  
“Born with it, I thought I was just hearing things. I never told anybody. Just a couple years ago I started to learn how to control my gift. Use it for good but I learned the hard way to not use it for personal gain.”  
  
“Anyway! Are the rest of you going to join us to try and save the world?” Piper asked with a hint of annoyance.  
  
“What are you going to do to us if we say no?” asked Fin. Piper saw in his eyes, he was scared but did not dare voice any of his other thoughts.  
  
“Well, they aren't going to do anything to you,” Goren said turning to the door “but they will.”  
  
Just then Cole Turner and some of his minions walked into the room. When the last time the sisters saw Cole, he was looking pretty good for a dead man.  
  
“Miss me?” Cole asked with an evil grin.  
  
“How did you get out of hell Cole?” Phoebe asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Cole pretended not to have heard her and turned his interests to Goren. “Goren, on the police force now, are we?! Sounds just like me. Want to stop being evil so you join the police force. Obviously you have more will power than I do. Tell me, do you use your powers to help catch people, or did you get rid of your powers all together?”  
  
At this Bobby actually laughed at this. “Balthazar, I thought you knew me better than that. You of all people should know to become fully human you have to give up your powers.”  
  
“Okay Cole, I know what you’re up to and we will vanquish you and send your sorry ass back to hell where it belongs!” At this point Phoebe was seething with anger and couldn't hide it anymore.   
  
“Nice to see you to Phoebe, but they will die one way or another. You can’t stop the inevitable. Evil will triumph over good. For there will be no more humans left in the world once we’re done. All humanity will leave this world and I will have you once more as my queen!”  
  
And with that fire covered Balthazar and was gone while his minions shimmered and they too vanished. A tear silently streamed down Phoebe’s face. The whole room was in shock either from what Cole said or how they left. Piper walked over to Phoebe and so did Paige. The without warning Wyatt orbed over to Phoebe and wrapped his arms around Phoebe’s leg. It was then that Phoebe sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her young nephew and burst into tears. Piper and Paige knelt down and hugged their sister trying to comfort her.  
  
Goren walked over to the Halliwell sisters and knelt down and put a hand on Phoebe’s shoulder and looked into her eyes. In them he saw fear and anger among the sadness “Balthazar maybe have become the Source of all evil again but trust is not one of his strong points. I was telling the truth earlier about being human, but that, I am not. I am wanted for killing and stealing other warlock’s and demons powers. Balthazar has forgotten how powerful I am. I will not let him destroy all that is good in this world. The only one who has more power than I, is Wyatt here.” Bobby smiled at the small boy and stood up. He walked over to Leo who seemed to have detached himself from the situation. Bobby turned to the others who were still quiet and still in shock.  
  
Phoebe stood up with silent tears streaming down her face with determination in her eyes. “Do you believe us now? Will you help us save this world?”  
  
Cragen finally spoke for the first time in a long while. “I don’t what to say. I don’t know what to do.” He looked from Phoebe and turned his attention to Munch. “Did you get anything off this guy ‘Cole’ when he was here?”  
  
“There was nothing, nothing but hatred. Phoebe what was Cole like? He was half human right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Piper was confused and angry. ‘Had her whole family forgotten?’ “Cole cannot be alive! No one has the power to resurrect the Source except my son because I saw it happen, we were all there!” Piper looked around at her family “Even if they found a way there is a simple spell that we have to say to send him back. That and we would have to find out where they cast it, and at that, there are only two places I can think of.”  
  
Paige caught on onto what her sister was saying “Magic school and the underworld.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“But then there only leaves one thing left.” Olivia said in realization  
  
“To save the world.” They all said in unison


	4. Emily O'Brian

Chapter 4

 

Emily O’Brian

 

 

April 13th 3:30 p.m.

New York City, Ney York

16th Precinct

 

 

“The only thing is, how are we going to figure it out if that is the case?” asked Fin

 

“We could always check up on our friends in magic school.”

 

Bobby turned his head at the last word in curiosity. “I’ve always wondered where they kept magic school.” he said with a smile. 

 

Alex learned magic form her partner and was very interested. She also knows how dangerous magic could be. “This ‘Magic School’ is this where witches and others go to learn magic?”

 

Everybody turned to look at Detective Eams. “Yeah it used to be, until magic school had to be shut down. Now it’s been taken over by demons and warlocks. Paige used to be a teacher and the principle, and so was my husband.” Piper answered with a sad smile.

 

“Someone is coming.” Goren said loudly.

 

“How do you know?” Elliot asked

 

“Is it someone evil, because I’m not quite ready for another death threat?” Fin asked unhappily.

 

Bobby turned his head in curiosity looking at nothing in particular. “It’s a young woman, she’s scared.”

 

“Somebody please help me! Please!” All the sudden the doors burst open to a girl about five foot tall and ran into the room. She was wearing baggy hip hugger pants and Addidis tennis shoes, green tank top hugging her body with a picture of 1950’s blue Ford on it saying ‘Wanna take a ride?’.  She had flowing red hair that went down to her waist. She looked to be in her early 20’s. “Please…” she stopped so suddenly that she almost fell over. Fin, Olivia, Munch and Elliot ran over to her aid. “Oh thank God I found you. I’ve been looking for ya’ll all over the place.” The girl said with a strong southern accent.

 

“I’m sorry do I know you?” Olivia asked.

 

“More importantly why were you looking for us?” Elliot asked.

 

“Ya’ll are in danger! They’re going to kill you!” The new woman said with tears streaming down her face.

 

Captain Cragen went over to the group and stopped in front of the new comer. “Please take a seat and try to calm down and tell us what happened.” Cragen said calmly ushering her to a chair closest to them. When she took a seat the girl grabbed her midsection and took a deep breath. At that point everybody grabbed a chair and was gathered around the new comer at the large table again. Olivia was the closest and decided to ask the questions.

 

“Can you tell us your name?” Olivia asked.

 

“My name is Emily O’Brian.” The woman answered quietly.

 

“Emily who is in danger?”  Olivia asked cutting to the chase.

 

“Everybody sitting at this table is in danger. I saw the demon throw fire.” Tears started to flow again as Emily started to hyperventilate as she looked at the floor but then she looked up at Phoebe, her brown eyes confused. “I saw him take you, and then this whole place exploded.”

 

“You keep saying ‘you saw’ how did you see this?”

 

“I have the power of premonition, you might know as foresight.” Emily answered.

 

All the detectives turned their heads to look at the Halliwell’s who were just as surprised and confused as they were.

 

“Listen, if ya’ll don’t believe me at least believe what you see.” Emily gradually gabbed Elliot and Olivia’s hand to share her premonition with them.

 

Olivia and Elliot felt a short shock as a sort picture movie confirmed her story. When it was over Elliot jumped straight out of his chair, startling every one. Olivia on the other hand did not react at all, just sitting in her chair in silence.

 

“OK! I’m a believer.” Elliot said his voice a little shaky.

 

“How did you find us?” Piper asked.

 

Emily looked at the sisters and smiled. “When I saw one of the ‘charmed ones’ being taken and I saw which precinct that was going to go off it wasn’t that hard. I drew a picture and I scryed.”

 

“How do you know of us?” Paige asked.

 

“Let’s just say that I read a lot. Listen, I know that ya’ll probably don’t trust me and right now I frankly don’t give a damn.” Emily said standing up “All I know is that we all have one thing in common, today it is to save the word, and I’m not going to let the bastards win.” Emily was just getting the feel of the room when she got interested in the white board that had pictures on it. `No one I recognize, must be some people from their cases.’ For some reason Emily was drawn to the board. She reached out and touched it and that’s when it hit her full force

 

                            *******Emily’s premonition*******

 

“Hey Greg did you get any blood of the…Hey what are you doing, you don’t belong here! This is a crime scene here.” A man in all black stood tall with a smile of pure evil. He held out his hand with a ball of energy in it. He reared back and threw it at the men before they could react.

 

                        *******End premonition*******

 

Emily screamed in pain, she could feel the pain of each man spontaneously combust and burn to a pile of ash.

 

Phoebe knew all too well what was happening to Emily. The whole group was by her side in an instant. Phoebe caught her as she fell to the ground.

 

When Emily finally stopped screaming she broke down and cried hysterically but only for a minute or so. Then suddenly her mood changed from sad to really pissed off. Emily’s eyes were slits and her teeth clenched. She stood up and walked over to a desk, picked up a stapler and proceeded to throw it across the room away from the others. As she starts to pace she finally started to speak. “God damn them, they mess with me, I kick their ass, but the mess with my friends…..” Emily took a deep breath then turns to the Halliwell sisters with anger and determination. She knew she couldn’t count on them, they needed to stay with the group but as Emily looked around the room she spotted a man, taller than the rest, who didn’t look scared of her and look at her as if she was nuts. Her magical senses were going haywire. Emily could tell he was magical of some sort. A wide smile spread across her face. Goren! “Goren take me to the Las Vegas Crime Lab NOW!” Emily commanded, as she walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. And with that Goren followed her demand and shimmered his way to the Las Vegas Crime Lab.   


End file.
